DESTiNY's TRAiL x x
by b a y o - b a y o
Summary: Destiny never lets you see into your future, and I was fine with that... until it landed me in a world that I didn't know existed and in an adventure that I never asked to be a part of. Constantly running for your life is not an ideal lifestyle. EdxOC


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, and welcome to my first FMA fanfiction. :) I do hope you clicked on the devastatingly cliché title to read my story, but before you do, I must warn you of a few things…

First of all, this story contains a lot of OCs—but I have a lot of canons in play, as well.  
Second, this story is an EdwardxOC (oh, how original!) story, so if you don't like that… well, you're reading the wrong story!  
Third, this story contains a LOT of ideas and information… information that doesn't even pertain to the actual FMA story at all! It's actually a conglomeration of my ideas that could actually have an entire book written about; but I thought it would be an excellent idea for a FMA fanfiction, so here it is.  
Fourth, whenever I think up ideas for fanfictions, I always try to make the plot as twisted as it can possibly be… so expect a lot of twists. :D  
Fifthly, this story will be second to Furareta, my other fanfiction… a Bleach one, if you're interested. ;)  
Sixthly, although this story is basically written to release my many random ideas, I would love some interested readers! They always make an author feel wonderful. :)  
Seventhly, this is a big story, so there's going to be a lot of chapters!  
Eighthly, I want the characters here to be a little older… so Edward will be seventeen, and Alphonse sixteen.  
Ninthly… ENJOY! And kudos to you for reading this so far (if you did).

* * *

… **DESTINY'S TRAIL …  
****(** a full metal alchemist fanfiction **)**

x x x  
_Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa  
__Destiny's Trail © Bayo – Bayo  
_x x x

PROLOGUE

* * *

Well—this isn't exactly what I had in mind for my method of dying.

I had pictured myself in a hospital bed after I was old and out of juice, surrounded by friends and family who were holding my hand and supporting me. As my life slowly began slipping away, I would hear them say that they loved me and would see me again in heaven, and that I would die with the words "I love you" being the last to slip from my lips. It wasn't an impossible ending for a life; it was pure, meaningful, and easy to reach if you lived your life right. But of course, whenever I had things written out, life never followed the script.

So now here I was, locked in this dark, cold, and nasty room waiting for my death sentence. The cold stone of my necklace lay against my chest, throbbing as if it was my own heart. What did I ever do to deserve this?

"Ed… Al…" If I wanted to know anything, it would be that the Elric brothers were safe and far away from here. The last thing I needed was them dying before they got their bodies back. But still… the thought of them bursting through the door right now with the idiot blonde screaming "found yah!" made this weight a whole lot lighter to hold, and consciousness easier to keep. Who would've known that Kaida Locke would come to be friends with a couple famous brothers from another world?

I wanted to see Dad's face again—to embrace his warm, strong chest one more time—but it was a distant dream for me. I wanted to see the Elric brothers again and (attempt to) beat the living crap out of Edward to help ease the stress, or to cry on Alphonse to get rid of the sadness—but that was impossible. It was only cruel fate that would have me die surrounded by people I despise—to have the words "I hate you" be the last words to leave me.

I could hear them right now—footsteps, hushed whispers. I flinched as light poured into the room from the outside, and at one single command, I stood and took my first step towards my destiny.

* * *

**A/N: **And that concludes the prologue. :) I know it was short and not very interesting… probably really confusing, but it's over; and the beginning starts in the first chapter next time! It will definitely be longer! I always hated short writing... :D I do hope you enjoyed it and are interested, and if you feel compelled to… I wouldn't mind some reviews! :) Although I don't expect many, if any at all, for this. Anyways, thanks so much for reading!

Signing out,  
Bayo – Bayo!


End file.
